


Nightmare's Trip to the Memories' Wasteland

by Neobun



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neobun/pseuds/Neobun
Summary: Kieron, known as Nightmare, had decided to stop by an abandoned house that he once lived in,  only to discover things that he didn't want to see.





	Nightmare's Trip to the Memories' Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> \-- This was just a small idea that had popped into my mind.

Nightmare was walking down a pitch-black alleyway, unable to see anything that was ahead of him. His ears perked up and alert as he tries to hear the faintest sound, unable to do so, he opened his palm where a small fire was created. As he continued to walk down further down the damp place, he could see a faint dim light shining, quickly rushing to it, he heard a loud snap behind him. Nightmare froze, his eyes turning into a glaucous color that resembled that he was afraid. Making the flame bigger so he could see, he moved his hand like it was a torch. He looked around at his surrounding, trying to see what could be the cause of the loud sound that emitted through the alleyway earlier.  
He saw a dark silhouette float by him and his eyes hardened in anger as he was unable to see the figure as it stood far away from the glowing ember that laid on the palm of his hands. The creature was haunched as it tried to look invisible in the dark. Nightmare hesitantly walked closer to it, lessen the glowing ember until it was a miniature fire that rested on his hands. Once adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he saw an ember glow from the creature’s eyes, knowing who it was immediately, he got rid of the fire on his hands and sprints over to the creature.  
“VYOD!” he shouted happily, hugging the dark silhouette figure. All the fear that he had earlier seem to disappear, he was happy to see one of his creations. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you. You look different now.”  
Vyod, pronounced as void, smiled in the dim light, hugging Nightmare back. “It’s nice to see you, Kieron.” He gently pats Nightmare’s back, looking down at the boy.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you. Around 15 years at least,” said Nightmare, chuckling at how long it’s been since the last saw Vyod.  
“Nearly 16 years,” agreed Vyod, looking down at the boy with a warm gaze.  
“It has been over a decade then. Nearly two decades, but just a decade and six years. I never realized,” admit Nightmare, patting Vyod’s head. “Well, since that it seems like you were following me, was there a reason why?”  
“No, not really. I sensed your aura down the alleyway and I wanted to investigate. Time went by fast… I never really noticed you,” confessed Vyod with a nervous smile. “I see that you changed your name, how unsurprising.”  
“Well, I had to. Mother didn’t give me a choice, you know how she was back then. Speaking of my mother, how had she been doing all these years?” he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice as he imagined meeting his mother again.  
“Ah, your mother… she got sick a few years ago and she fell into Death’s embrace,” he said grimly, avoiding Nightmare’s eye contact.  
Nightmare processed everything, his eyes going into a baby blue hue as he looks at Vyod with a faint smile. “Don’t feel bad about it, Vyod. Death has its cycle, it’s a regular thing in this world,” reassured Nightmare. “At least you’re still here and I get to see you again,” he finished, smiling at Vyod warmly.  
“Right… I’ll keep that in mind,” replied Vyod, gently lays a hand on Nightmare’s head and pats the boy’s head. “So, tell me. Where are you going?”  
“I was planning of visiting an abandoned house,” shrugged Nightmare. “I kept seeing visions of it in my dreams, so I thought that I’ll pay it a visit.”  
“Oh, well, since that I’m already with you, I shall accompany you. If you don’t mind,” added Vyod, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Please, it’ll be better if you come along with me,” assured Nightmare, walking off.  
Vyod happily floated behind Nightmare, draping himself over Nightmare. After all, Vyod is just a misty shadow figure, so he was like a sheer curtain.  
After forty-five minutes of walking, the two approached the house, Nightmare stopping at the front of the gate. Sensing an uneasy feeling, he looked at the front door of the house to feel a gloomy aura coming from it. Vyod notices and gently pats Nightmare’s back, shifting into a cat as he settles on Nightmare’s shoulders. Nightmare walked onto the porch, the wooden boards creaking beneath his feet. He made his way into the living room, looking around the room as it was dusted with cobwebs. A stench lingered through the whole house, filling Nightmare’s nose with the terrible odor.  
Nightmare continued to walk through the pile of rubbish, his ears perked up for anything. Hearing something scurry past his feet, he moved his foot up, looking around. Finding nothing, he walked to one of the bedrooms, seeing a photo inside a frame sat on the desk, he gently dusts off the dust, looking at the image. When he did that, he saw memories and visions swimming in his mind, he saw the childhood of the people in there, unpleasant discoveries made him put the image back, but he saw more visions of his own past life. Seeing a mirror that was shattered to piece, he picked it up and look at it, seeing images of how he was treated and other souls when they were younger.  
Nightmare’s eyes faded into a cerulean color, seeing the history of the house and the previous owners. He sat there and watched, stumbling backward. Vyod picks up Nightmare, concern as he wraps himself over Nightmare.  
"All the memories," Vyod started saying, looking down at Nightmare. "All the memories here belonged to you and your past life," he finished.  
Nightmare nods slowly, seeing thousands of blurry images go by. Getting dizzy from the speed of the images, he holds onto the wall, shaking. "So, I guess my past lives weren't very good" Nightmare stated, laughing in pain from the memories he uncovered.  
Falling onto the ground, he covered his ears and tightly shuts his eyes as he tried to block off everything. Vyod shifted back to his regular form, patting Nightmare’s back.  
“The memories,” he started to say. “They always come back and haunt you, don’t they? No matter who they are, you always get the unpleasant memories.”  
Nightmare nodded, opening his eyes when he didn’t sense another vision. Standing up, he walked back down to the dining room, his index finger tracing the edges of the wall while the house creaks with its weary sound.  
“Vyod, let’s go visit the basement!” exclaimed Nightmare, looking around the plain, old creaking house.  
Vyod nodded, following Nightmare as the boy walked down the area where the basement was located. Nightmare stopped at the door as he felt an uneasy feeling, but can’t help to notice that there was a strong stench that came from behind the door. He hesitantly opened the doors, walking down the stairs as he runs his hands through the wall to not hurt himself. Vyod kept an eye on Nightmare, staying very close to the boy as he looks around the room. Unable to see in the darkroom, Nightmare made another small fire on the palm of his hands, walking down the old creaking staircase carefully.  
The unbearable stench had gotten worse when he reached the floor of the basement, but he ignored it, looking through all the pictures of the people that were in the room. Nightmare stepped back a bit when he heard something run across the floor, but when he stepped back, he stepped on something that just didn’t feel right. He covered his nose and mouth with a hand, hesitantly looking down onto the floor to discover a chopped-off hand away from the owner of the body, looking gray and old as it has been there for years.  
“What the fu-” said Nightmare, eyes widening at the sight as he stepped back a bit.  
He wheeled around, making the flame bigger in his hands as he looks at the room to see piles of corpses, hanged or decapitated. He notices the dried crimson blood on the bodies and floor, having enough of the thoughts, he immediately dashed out of the basement as he remembered what happened in his past far too well.  
“Vyod, did you see that..? That small body... Decapitated… what happened to him..? I know him before… why…” said Nightmare, holding his head as if he wanted to stop it from exploding.  
“Little boy... Yes, I did see his corpse lying beside all the other ones,” confirmed Vyod, patting Nightmare’s back. “Kieron, he was a victim of the great killer…”  
Nightmare said in a shaky voice, “The other corpses in the room… I knew all of them, too. Were they also victims of the great killer?” he sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as his thoughts go back to what they saw earlier.  
“Kieron, please, you need to stop thinking. Those thoughts only come back if you continue to think, I’ve known you for ages to know what happens when you think,” stated Vyod, patting Nightmare in a comforting way.  
Nightmare hesitantly nodded, “Vyod, why do you still call me Kieron? I haven’t been called by that name since ages.”  
“Well, then, Nightmare. I only call you Kieron because you went by it when you had created me. My apologies if you didn’t like being called that,” replied Vyod, floating in front of the boy.  
“It’s fine. I’ve just never heard it for so long, it reminds me of mother…” confessed Nightmare, his words drifting off as he looks back down at his hands.  
“Your mother adored your name, it’s unique, you know that,” admit Vyod, gently ruffling Nightmare’s hair.  
Nightmare nodded, smiling softly. “You have a point… I love that name, perhaps I should switch back to it and all…”  
“Do what you like, Kieron. I’ll always be here watching over you,” reassured Vyod, smiling.  
Just then, a rustle could be heard inside the bushes, Nightmare heard it and stood up immediately, eyeing the bush with caution. Glaring at the shaking leaves, he sees a small rabbit hop out and sighs with relief. He sat back down on the ground, looking at the rabbit with a warm smile. Vyod watches the rabbit suspiciously, examining it as something so innocent could be far worse. The rabbit looks up at Nightmare, its’ eyes shifting to the hypnotizing swirl as it looks at Nightmare, putting the boy under its trap.  
Due to the spell, Nightmare went back to the previous visions that he saw, he panicked and covered his eyes and ears, trying to calm his thoughts down than continuing to see them. Vyod notices and quickly killed the rabbit with a swift movement, floating over to Nightmare, and hugging the poor boy.  
“The rabbit is gone, just calm down, Kieron. It’ll be gone in a few minutes,” claimed Vyod, as he looks at the boy with concern.  
Nightmare hugs Vyod back, his eyes filling with tears from the previous visions. “Oh, how am I so lucky to have you, Vyod,” he mumbled, regaining his breath.  
“Kieron, you forgot. You created me, and it is my duty to be with you. You’re a smart boy, and during that one event, you quickly created me and I protected you. That is why I have accompanied you throughout the years,” stated Vyod.  
“Ah, the dark times. A creation that I’ve brought to life and stayed loyal to. I don’t see those often,” said Nightmare, surprised to realize that it was true.  
“You saved a fellow friend there. Aslan, was it?” asked Vyod, looking down at Nightmare with a curious gaze.  
“Yes, it was Aslan. That place was terrifying, but maybe… maybe…” stated Nightmare.  
“No, I won’t allow it. It is far too risky, and the place had closed down in the past years. There is no need to get hurt anymore, I am willing to check for you, but there is nothing,” admitted Vyod, his grim face showing in the sun.  
“I guess that is true, although I still find it funny how kids were afraid of you back then. You only made yourself visible to me since then,” confirmed Nightmare, laughing.  
“That is correct, and I’m glad because I’m afraid that people stir clear from you whenever they saw you,” claimed Vyod in a sheepish tone.  
“Well, they were scared. But it was fine! I didn’t have to talk to people I didn’t like,” chuckled Nightmare, smiling in the sun. “We should go back home now, Vyod.”  
[The End]


End file.
